


Dinner of a Different Kind

by Naxine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxine/pseuds/Naxine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff from a prompt at my writers club</p><p>Five years together and it is time to tie the knot, all Axel has to do is ask.<br/>Aka the one where Axel is nervous, Roxas is clueless and Sora finds it all too funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner of a Different Kind

He takes another sip of the white wine, placing it back on the table with a thud. His fingers, as long and gangly as the rest of him, go back and fiddle with the amber pendant I bought on last years anniversary. “What’s wrong?” I ask in English.

“Nothing, you guys haven’t updated the menu in a while.” He says letting out a nervous giggle.

“Sure.” I reply suspiciously.

Sora’s bouncing form comes over to our table pizza’s balanced on each hand.

“Have you asked yet!” He exclaims placing both pizza’s on the table, nearly spilling the wine over us.”

“Sora, shut up.” he hisses and Sora’s face goes from puppy dog excitement to pure guilt.

“What on earth is going on.” I ask bewildered.

He takes one more sip of the wine glaring at Sora’s mutter of liquid courage.

“Roxy.” he says in Italian “we have been together for five long years and…”

“Are you breaking up with me?” I ask keeping my face blank but unable to disguise the hurt in my voice.

“What! No! You turnip head I want to marry you.”

The hurt turns to shock as I sit stunned.

“Say something.”

“You want to marry me?” I ask slowly barely believing the words coming from my mouth.

“Who else would I ask?” he grins nervously as he flips the ring between his fingers.

“You clotpole,” I say “You absolute clotpole of course I will marry you.”

He leans over the table and slips the golden band on my finger and I am blind and deaf to the sound of Sora’s hysterical laughter, my families outrageous victory dance and the clapping of other eavesdropping customers the only thought in my head being that this is just too perfect to be true.

He gives me a short kiss leaning his forehead against my own joyous smile on his lips.

“So glad that went well, it was scary enough getting permission from all five of your brothers the first time.”


End file.
